gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Feud/Merchandise
These are the many products/merchandise/goods that were brought to us due to the success of Family Feud. Board Games Milton Bradley (1977-1985) Board games based on the 1976 version were released from 1977-1985 by Milton Bradley in eight editions. $T2eC16FHJHIE9nysd9VnBQSjNpWmR!~~60_35.JPG|Milton Bradley 1977 1st edition. FF2aa.jpg|2nd edition. Family Feud 3rd.jpg|3rd edition. 51TaR6TxoLL.jpg|4th edition. $T2eC16ZHJGIE9nnWrPVbBQ9MnWPcOw~~60_3.JPG|5th edition. pic1071615_md.jpg|6th edition. 7th edition.jpg|7th edition. 8th edition.jpg|8th edition. Pressman (1990,1993) Board games based on the 1988 version were released in 1990 and 1993 as "The New Family Feud" featuring the exciting "Bullseye" round by Pressman in two editions. (NOTE: Prior to the original 90s Pressman version, a very similar looking board game was released first in Australia by Croner in 1989 during the Seven Network era that was hosted by Rob Brough at the time.) $T2eC16ZHJHQE9nzEy85kBQ8)C0(lEg~~60_35.JPG|from 1990. CronerFF.jpg|similar looking board game that was sold in Australia by Croner in 1989. Pressman.jpg|from 1993. Endless Games (1998-) Board games were released by Endless Games since 1998 in four editions. Quick Pick travel games were also released as well by Endless Games. 816AkQCYVcL._AA1500_.jpg|1st edition by Endless Games from 1998. 61Wo9hxh1zL.jpg|2nd edition from 2002. 41W9BT3AN8L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|3rd edition. gamefeudclassic.gif|''Classic'' 4th edition. FeudTin.jpg|Quick Pick edition with John O'Hurley on the cover. mqJdvsnYIM5kEysCOxYp92w.jpg|Quick Pick edition without John O'Hurley on the cover. A Strikeout Card Game Based on the Harvey version was released by Endless Games in 2011. 0063246800895_P255045_500X500.jpg|A "Strikeout" card game by Endless games with Steve Harvey on the cover from 2011. Video Games The Great Game Company (1983) Plans for the Atari 2600 and Mattel's Intellivision video game based on the 1976 version was going to be released by The Great Game Company in 1983, but due to the crash at the time it was never made. greatgameco.jpg greatco.jpg greatco2.jpg Sharedata (1987,1989) A Commodore 64 and Apple II game was released by Sharedata in the 80's; however, the picture on the box showed the Dawson set (with the Dagucon and O'Briant family nameplates; whether such an actual episode occurred is unknown). A PC game also released by Sharedata in the 80's was based on the 1988 version and had a photo of the Combs set. 570520_32709_front.jpg|1987 Sharedata box art on the Milton Bradley 1977-1985 board game. 250px-84895-11118.jpg|1987 Sharedata box art based on the 1976-1985 Dawson set. g052628sif2.jpg|1989 Sharedata box art based on the 1988-1994 Combs set. Action Graphics/Coleco (1984) A Coleco ADAM game based on the 1976 version was developed by Action Graphics and released by Coleco in 1984. famfeud.gif|Screencap of the game from 1984. ColecoADAM.jpg|Screencap of the game in progress. $(KGrHqJHJB!E7)yMCL4iBPEhpGVPUw~~60_35.JPG|The 1984 manual for the game. GameTek (1990,1993-1994) A NES game based on the 1988 version was released by GameTek in 1990. However, in the game it's set mostly resembles the 1976 version. games were even released for the SNES, 3DO, Genesis and PC from 1993 to 1994 and unlike the NES version, these versions included the "Bullseye" round where it plays very similar to the 1992-94 syndicated era. (NOTE: if the player doesn't want to play the "Bullseye" round from the start menu of the game, they can still play for $5,000 in Fast Money). FFNES.png|NES version from 1990. !!e!VQq!!2M~$(KGrHqR,!ioE0GqDSD8rBNP4Oz479g~~_45.JPG|Super NES version from 1993. FF.jpg|Sega Genesis version from 1993. 5137n6BxjdL._SL500_SS500_.jpg|3DO version from 1994. g04035cnv3c.jpg|rare PC version from 1994. Hasbro Interactive (2000) Games based on the 1999 version were released for the PS1 and PC by Hasbro Interactive in 2000. Both versions featured Louie Anderson as your host. (NOTE: While the PC version has the actual sound effects from the show (ex: Face-Off, Survey Reveal bell, strikes, Fast Money reveal answer blip) the PS1 version does not.) $(KGrHqVHJ!sE9BVYc,nwBPQ1,Uy-Ug~~60_35.JPG|PS1 version from 2000. !!e!URjQBGM~$(KGrHqZ,!h!E0fCu!(DeBNP3G8yM2w~~_45.jpg|PC version from 2000. Global Star Software/2K Play (2006,2008) Games for the PS2, PC and Game Boy Advance were released in 2006 by Global Star Software. Both The PS2 and PC versions start out with a set from the 2005 Karn era along with four unlockable sets from 1976, 1988, 1994 & 1999, while the GBA version only has a set from the 2002 Karn era. (NOTE: This game came out before John O'Hurley was announced as the new host of "Feud". also, the voice for the unknown host was Todd Newton of Whammy! fame and the PC version was re-released by 2K Play in 2008 due to the "bugs" in the original version by Global Star Software.) 4251086264806017.jpg|PS2 version from 2006. mtvjM6Li_URW9GSGZW_tV7g.jpg|PC version from 2006. 2KPLAY.jpg|2KPlay remake PC version from 2008. mKAUA1Vnq9qT5jjuk3htzcQ.jpg|Game Boy Advance version from 2006. Ludia (2009-) Games for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, PC, iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch, and PlayStation 3's PSN as Family Feud:2010 Edition were released from 2009-2010. Games for the Nintendo Wii, PC, iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch and PlayStation 3's PSN as Family Feud Decades were released from 2010-2011, featuring sets from the 70s, 80s, 90s and 00s eras, except the 1994-1995 era. Games only for the Nintendo Wii and Xbox 360 as Family Feud: 2012 Edition, where it's set was a mashed-up hybrid between Harvey and O'Hurley eras with the ability to enroll your system's avatars as players and featuring video clips only from the Harvey era of the show were released in 2011. Games released for the iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch & Android as Family Feud & Friends, where you play against people from Facebook, were released from 2011-2012. All of these versions were released by Ludia and were hosted by Terry McGovern. (NOTE: Both the 2010 Edition and Decades versions had only four team members (reminiscent to the 1994-95 Dawson version) instead of five, while the 2012 Edition was the only version to incorporate the five team members just like the Dawson (1976-1985 only), Combs, Anderson, Karn, Roker, O'Hurley, and Harvey versions itself. Also, the 2010 Edition and Decades version didn't have a host, while the 2012 Edition did who's name is Sparky Whitmore (voiced by Mcgovern).) 2010 Edition (2009-2010) 0000888817569_300X300.jpg|''Sparkly'' Wii version box art from 2009. mYWRc_pICE4vXUTRjtSS1dw.jpg|''regular'' Wii version from 2009. myTKrLUbWJ7DG9QQ3ieajPw.jpg|DS version from 2009. family feud 2010.jpg|PC version from 2009. 0fc9590af5eec9d583f0fe8dbc034e01.jpg|iPhone/iPod Touch icon 2009 logo_family_feud.png|iPad icon 2010 npub-30188-packfront.jpg|PS3 icon 2010 Decades (2010-2011) family-feud-decades_1330525844.jpg|Sparkly Wii box art version from 2010 Family-Feud-Decades.jpg|regular box art from 2010 ENI21450.jpg|"real" PC version from 2010 13390638.jpg|prototype box never released Decades_iphone_ipod_touch_icon.jpg|iphone/ipad icon 2010 gp40b53h1f5i0.jpeg|iPad icon from 2010 npub-30550-packfront.jpg|PS3 icon from 2011 2012 Edition (2011) family-feud-2012-edition-wii-boxart.jpg family-feud-2012-edition-xbox360-boxart.jpg & Friends "iOS devices only" (2011-2012) ffeudfriends.png Electronic Games Tiger Electronics (1997,1999) Handheld Games based on the Dawson/Combs and Louie Anderson eras were released by Tiger Electronics in 1997 and 1999. Travel Games based on the Dawson/Combs era were released by Tiger Electronics in 1997 in three editions. $T2eC16N,!w0E9szN(mn7BR!d6CczIQ~~60_57.JPG|1997 version with classic logo & cross-stitch pattern $(KGrHqZ,!m!E2EGh+JCnBNj!LJ!G1!~~_3.JPG|1997 Handheld unit. dsp_dsc04080.jpg|original Survey Book that comes with the game. dsp_dsc04081.jpg|Additional Book#1. dsp_dsc04082.jpg|Additional Book #2. dsp_dsc04083.jpg|Additional Book #3. 71rgCZlkKKL.jpg|1999 version with Louie Anderson on the cover. 130468600_tiger-electronic-travel-game-family-feud-new-nip-1997-.jpg|A travel game from 1997. Jakks Pacific (2006) A source from IndianTelevision.com said that Jakks Pacific planned a "Plug-n-Play" unit in the works along with The Price Is Right (which was released in 2009) but unlike TPIR it has never been made nor released. jakks-pacific-logo.jpg Irwin Toys (2007) A Tabletop and Handheld game based on the O'Hurley version were released by Irwin Toys in 2007. familyfeud prototype.jpg|original prototype boxes. 61wuNBp1mwL._SL500_AA500_.jpg|The Tabletop version released by Irwin Toys from 2007. family-feud-tabletop-game-250.jpg|the Tabletop game itself. 51X5O3a96oL._SL500_AA500_.jpg|The Handheld version released by Irwin Toys from 2007. FFHandeheldUnit.JPG|the Handheld Unit itself. Online Games Uproar (1999) A single-player online game based on the 1999 version was released by the now defunct website Uproar.com in 1999. FunnyS1.jpg FFUproar.jpg 758035713_3f420a0226_o.jpg Iwin (2005-2009,2010) Since 2005, iwin.com was released eight downloadable editions of the show including: Family Feud II, Holiday Edition, Hollywood Edition, Dream Home, Online Party, Double Play (a re-collection of Family Feud & Family Feud II) and Battle of the Sexes. A Facebook game was also released by the same company in 2010 and has been upgraded since 2011. 41mg0mFfjnL._SX300_.jpg|2005. familyfeud_holiday_180x180.jpg|2005. 31f8j2hA02L.jpg|2006. fea_wide_2.jpg|2006. 31F1efVX4EL.jpg|2007. 41BZh3t-7AL.jpg|2008. 4190hZrv6zL.jpg|2009. 413spi+GzmL.jpg|2009. family-feud-facebook.gif|2010. GSN (????) GSN, the network that airs numerous versions of Feud (minus Anderson and Roker's version) had their short-lived interactive online game where you can play along with the show for a brief period. family-feud.jpg Worldwinner (2007) Worldwinner.com made an online cash game for gsn.com based on the 2006 version where you can compete for cash in 2007. The original version's main game played very similar to Wheel of Fortune's Toss-Up round, where you have to guess four word answers before getting the familiar three strikes, also in the main game their's a Reveal Letter button helping you to figure out the solution. A Pass button making you allowed to come back to a word if your stuck and the Solve button to type the correct solution if you already know the answer. The bonus round's original game is where you have to select the most popular answer to a question for extra points. In 2010, it was upgraded to make it more like the show. family_fued.jpg|2007 version family-feud-world-winner-0.jpg|Beginning screen family-feud-world-winner-1.jpg|Main Game family-feud-world-winner-2.jpg|Bonus Game. TN-576223_familyfeud_screen.jpg|2010 version. Bonus round screen.jpg|Bonus Round Screen Family_Feud_Game_Mockups_by_Katie_O.jpg Slot Machine Games Silicon Gaming (2000) A slot machine game based on the 1999 version was released by Silicon Gaming at the MGM Grand in Las Vegas of 2000, in which they once had a room designed around the game. complete with a rotating stage, large overhead screens and a statue of Louie Anderson. only a year later after his departure from the show in 2001. MGM Grand scrapped that special area.website about the designing of the 2000 version of Family Feud slotsblueprints of the Family Feud slot machine from 2000info about FFslots (2000) 2000yescotte.jpg ff_f.jpg|Example survey in a promo flyer ff_2.jpg|Example answers on the promo flyer ff_3.jpg|Promotional flyer with the machine on it ff_4.jpg|Another part of the promotional flyer showing the machine again ff_5.jpg|Descriptions and amounts on the promotional flyer ff_b.jpg feud_slots1.jpg|The family feud slots with a model of Louie Anderson on it feud_slots2.jpg|Woman playing the Feud Slots feud_slots3.jpg|Another woman playing the Feud slots 2000ff.jpg|The slots with the model of Louie 2000ff2.jpg|A bunch of Family Feud slots in MGM Grand with the Family Feud logo on the carpet floor ff_mgm.jpg 5342168598_7c8947d790_o.jpeg FFSlots2000.jpg ff_spin.jpg ff_spin2.jpg 5341557137_3514fe5920_b.jpeg 5341556673_22f94b9f87_b.jpeg 5341557003_eb003cab02_o.jpeg ff_answers.jpg 5342168270_8d3ac9fc55_b.jpeg 5341556835_526148bfcf_b.jpeg 5341556563_fa74660ef9_b.jpeg 5342167794_93c3acb4c5_b.jpeg 5342167716_f7167aff64_b.jpeg IGT/International Game Technology (2004) In 2004, IGT (International Game Technology) tried their hand at making a video slot machine based on the original 1976 version with Richard Dawson on the cover, but the declining popularity of the brand translated to a fewer orders for it's spin-off game.2004 IGT version 185px-Dawson_Slots.png FFSLOTS.png 139px-744909697_2f3ca17c14_z.jpg AGS/American Gaming Systems (????) On October 2, 2012, AGS (American Gaming Systems) did a licensing agreementwith Fremantle to do a brand new slot machine version based on the show in the future. Mobile Games Mobliss/Glu Mobile (2003-2004,2008) In 2003, Seattle-based Mobliss Inc. released a mobile version based on the 1999 version that was available on Sprint, Verizon and Cingular phones, including a "Deluxe" version in 2004. In 2008, Glu Mobile released a newer version that was available for other carriers. it featured John O'Hurley on its cover. 1a8d32aeba85c34b1b07a88a1fe5f691-98.jpg|2003 version by Mobliss Inc. 920321_20040415_790screen001.jpg 920321_20040415_790screen002.jpg 920321_20040415_790screen003.jpg 40321_big.jpg|2004 version by Mobliss Inc. 922572_20041101_790screen001.jpg Glu.jpg|2008 version by Glu Mobile. 24338.png 24339.png 24340.png FF_267x400_s1.jpg FF_267x400_s2.jpg FF_267x400_s3.jpg FF_267x400_s4.jpg FF_267x400_s5.jpg FF_267x400_s6.jpg Book/CD/DVD Games & Movies Signet (1981) A paperback book based on the 1976 version called Richard Dawson and Family Feud was published by Signet in 1981. 1_3b453caa2590c807b1f088a4c13f2cd2.jpg|Richard Dawson and Family Feud book from 1981. Imagination (2006-2008) A DVD game based on the Karn version was released by Imagination Entertainment in 2006, with Karn's image on the box. 51GXE777HDL._SL500_AA500_.jpg|DVD game with Richard Karn on the cover. A 2nd edition DVD game was also released by Imagination Entertainment in 2006, without Karn's image on the box. $(KGrHqJ,!l!E2EgPVKO5BNrfMyvbl!~~_45.JPG|2nd edition DVD game. File:Ff_019.JPG|Unboxing A 3rd Edition DVD game based on the O'Hurley version was released by Imagination Entertainment in 2007. mZHTbeqPhgF5PrFs8W99y5w.jpg|3rd edition DVD game. m2Vy0J2O86rBjCg7eOm47EA.jpg|A remade 3rd edition. A Quiz Book and Audio CD game based on the O'Hurley version were released by Imagination Entertainment in 2008. 51CvlvQxt8L._SL500_AA500_.jpg|Imagination games Quiz book from 2008. FeudCD.jpg|Audio CD from 2008. A DVD game with a special "Movie Edition" theme was released in 2008. BCI (2008) A DVD set featuring All-Star episodes of the 1976 version was released by BCI in 2008. !!eB)HowBGM~$(KGrHqZ,!iIE0GYjm3DGBNQ4W!1Cj!~~_45.JPG|Original All-Star Family Feud. 51AijuQrrSL._SL500_AA500_.jpg|The Best of All-Star Family Feud. MISC A John O'Hurley based Bobblehead doll was released but not publicly. 1_05d00e0521bbb4a245d032363320303e.jpg Desktop Calenders were released by Imagination and Fremantle in 2008 and 2009. 51Wo5WO8NsL._SS400_.jpg 519AcXZMHxL._SS400_.jpg 51-D5XbOnZL._SL500_AA500_.jpg An instant scratch-off lottery ticket is one of their "$1,000,000 Las Vegas game show experience" games and is expected to debut in March of 2013. 394_familyfeud.jpg BSL-L-IG643D_406686_7.png Various T-Shirts were made based on the show were also released. yhst-14112101174428_2238_213526750.gif ssyai.jpg References Category:Family Feud Category:Merchandise